


Fangs Out

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood, Consensual Mind Control, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeding, Female oral, M/M, Multi, Oral, Praise, Reader Insert, Teasing, Threesome, Vampires, face fucking, male oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Vampire Popia and Vampire Terzo invite you to the bell tower for a special liaison. It's the first time you've allowed them to drink from you during an encounter... you've heard tales of blood lust.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Fangs Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inquire on Tumblr if you'd like to request something similar.

The mirror reflects back at you, your own visage appearing pale and apprehensive. You smooth your hands down over the ruffles in your dress, trying in vain to calm your nerves. The letter arrived in the morning, carried by a timid and shaken Water Ghoul. The handwriting was clearly Papa Emeritus the Third’s, with Copia’s signature below his- both of them inviting you to the same location, at the same time. 3 am. Witching hour. Now that Copia had ascended to the Papacy as well in the role of Papa Emeritus the Fourth, the two of them had begun calling you to them at all hours. This, however, would be the first time you had allowed them to drink.

You flick your eyes to the clock in the corner of your room, and note the time with a startle. Time has continued ticking since you started attempting to fix your own reflection, and it’s gotten away from you faster than you like. It’s close enough to the time given that you feel comfortable leaving and heading towards the meeting space outlined in the letter- the fifth floor bell tower. 

The stones under your feet are worn smooth from the years of Ghouls and Siblings climbing their way to the top to ring the bells, and your thin soled shoe almost slips a few times before you catch your footing, heart pounding in your chest. The staircase is narrow and curls back on itself multiple times as it snakes up the inside of the tall tower, steps steep and unforgiving. One small slip and you would go careening downward in a flurry of skirts and pain, only to land on the floor below in a crumpled heap. The image flashes through your mind and you shiver, placing a quick hand out to the wall to steady yourself.

As you continue your ascent up the steep tower, the staircase narrows to an almost impossible degree. Both of your hands are touching either wall as you continue to climb, your thighs and calves burning from the exertion. It comes as no small relief when you finally touch on even stone, the stairs falling away behind you into the darkness as you move forward to the singular door before you. 

The door is heavy oak with steel bearings and it briefly hurts your knuckles as you raise your fist to knock on it. From beyond, you can hear the two men talking amongst themselves, falling silent when your knock rings out throughout the room and the empty stair landing. One of them approaches the door and it swings inward on loud hinges, startling you into a soft sound.

“Cara, bene! You’ve arrived. Sorry for the late hour, si?” Papa steps beside the door, ushering you in with a bow and a flourish. His papal paint is immaculate as always, the stark black and white seeming to float before you in the darkened room. You walk in and are instantly hit with a flowery scent, given off, you assume, by the staggering amount of red and pink candles lined along the windowsill. A fireplace roars in the corner, logs crackling merrily and keeping the chill of the stairwell at bay. 

“Thank you, Papa. I hope the two of you are well?” You shrug off your overcoat, which Papa takes and hangs on the coat rack by the door. The room seems surprisingly well lived in, with rugs along the cold stone floor and armchairs that are well-worn and almost threadbare. A pile of books rests by the fireplace, the careening tower only slightly making you worry for their well-being. On the far wall of the rounded room is a large bed, four postered and quite obviously slept in- the crimson blankets are tousled at the foot of the bed and the pillows are dented in. 

“Yes, yes, as well as can be.” Copia stands and steps towards you, offering his hand. You take it lightly and he raises it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your hand before releasing it. Just like Papa, his newly awarded papal paint is also immaculately done and seemed fresh; he must have taken his time doing it this evening. “You look beautiful, as is to be expected.” You can feel the flush rise across your face, and you don’t miss the way that both Copia and Papa’s noses twitch slightly as it does. 

“Si, bella.” Papa slides a gloved hand down the side of your face, cupping your jaw just lightly with his thumb on your chin. “So beautiful...you are prepared I assume?” 

You reach into the pocket of your dress, pulling out a small ream of gauze and some bandages, which Copia takes from you quickly and arranges on the table. Heart fluttering in your chest, you turn to make eye contact with Papa, whom you’ve been partners with the longest. 

“It’s really happening tonight? The two of you are alright with it, truly?” Papa slides his arms around your waist, pressing your lower half close to him as his lips tickle along your jawline. He merely nods, breathing out the whisper of a sigh against you as his tongue comes out to lick a line from your mouth to your ear. 

“What Terzo means to say, Sister, is that yes- we are both more than comfortable with this tonight, as long as you are.” Copia steps into place behind you, hands now empty of the medical supplies you had brought with you. His midnight blue suit compliments his figure well, a new addition since his rise to the Papacy. He’s already discarded the suit coat, draped over the back of a nearby arm chair. Lips tickling at your hairline he whispers, “Are you comfortable, Sister? Will you allow us to take you as one?”

You nod shakily, an airy moan falling from your lips as Copia presses his own to your pulse point in your neck. His tongue glides easily across the skin before he sucks on you and you tense, expecting the moment to happen already. It’s almost a disappointment when he pulls away, his own breaths coming hot and heavy as you feel the bulge in his trousers against your ass. In front of you, Papa kneels easily and brings his hands to the ties in your dress, allowing it to fall away easily into a rumpled heap of crimson silk and lace. He takes your hand to steady you as you step away from it, his eyes never leaving your garter belts and stockings that caress the tops of your thighs, denting the skin there just softly. 

“Where do you--”

“Shh.” Copia nips at the skin behind your ear softly, stifling your question. “Let it happen.” His hands slide across your bared skin as he moves to cup your breasts, kneading them gently as he continues pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to your hairline and the nape of your neck. His leather gloves are cool on your skin, raising goose bumps in their wake. 

“Step up, bella… let’s get you out of these shoes, si?” At your feet, Papa unbuckles the small strap on your shoes, allowing you to toe yourself out of them easily before he casts them aside. He leans in and, like Copia, presses a wet kiss to the top of your stockings before biting them loosely between his fangs and allowing them to snap back onto your skin. 

With a wry grin, Papa leans in once more and drags a sharpened and dripping fang across the top of your stockings, the tooth leaving a raised red mark where it seared across your skin. His finger comes forward to trace the line gently as he watches his venom do the work, the area going numb even as he watches. Copia mimics the action, scathing a hot line across your neck with his own fangs. You tense once more as you expect the bite, visibly loosening when it doesn’t come. Instead, Copia’s hands move swiftly over the clasps of your bra, allowing it to fall forward and off. Papa catches it easily and sets it on top of your dress, finally rising from his knees and bringing his hands to your breasts. 

“So warm, sorella,” Papa whispers. He brings a gloved fingertip to your lips and you bite dutifully, allowing him to pull his hand free of the glove in one swift movement. He repeats the action with the other hand as his ungloved one comes to rest on your breasts once more, finger circling your nipple. As always you startle when the cold of his touch sinks in. He notices and chuckles darkly, commenting, “Always so quick to scare, si? We’ll get over that soon enough.” His eyes flick to Copia, still standing behind you. “Come, Copia, let’s get our pet somewhere more comfortable.” 

Copia takes his cue, turning you and lifting you easily over his shoulder. The strength that the two men possess has always surprised you but it’s arousing every time they manhandle you like this- hungry and amorous. Copia takes you to the large bed as Papa divests himself of his shirt and suit coat, following quickly after. With a little less grace than you’re used to, Copia drops you onto the bed, allowing you to flop slightly, bonelessly, as you attempt to regain your surroundings.

You aren’t given the chance, however, as Papa comes to lay directly beside you in an instant, cold hands circling around your midsection as his lips find your ear. He croons to you in Italian as you watch Copia remove his own shirt and gloves, putting a knee on the bottom of the bed and eyeing you from head to toe. You lick your lip slightly, self consciously, and he grins down at you, crawling forward to lay on your other side. 

“Do you think she’ll hold still for us, Papa?” Copia asks, his cold hand trailing along your upper arm gently. 

“Perhaps. She did say we could, should we need to…” Papa trails off and rolls his hand, focusing instead on pressing his lips against the skin of your upper arm. He presses insistent kisses along your skin until he skips to your chest, tongue coming out to circle your nipple slightly. The cold of his tongue is jarring against your overheated flesh and you flinch slightly, jerking in his arms.

“Oh, no. No that’s not going to do, Papa. You get her loose, I’ll hold her.” Copia leans forward and turns your head towards his, pressing an insistent kiss against your lips. His tongue traces your lower lip and you open your mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss as groans against you softly. His hips are already grinding against your hip in small motions, hard cock still trapped beneath his suit trousers.

Papa watches for a moment before sliding down your body, careful to make sure that you’re aware of where he is for the time being. His tongue traces a path from your breast, to your navel, to your hip before finally stopping at the waistline of your panties. One sharpened nail slices through either side easily and you shudder, primordial fear coursing through your veins as you feel his cold hands wrap themselves around your hips. He tugs you down the bed roughly as Copia growls, his lips briefly wrenched from yours with the movement. 

As Papa’s tongue wiggles through your already slick lips, Copia’s hand curls around your jaw, pressing your face closer to his and forcing eye contact. His unwavering, two-toned gaze flicker between both of your eyes. As you watch, his white eye seems to glow under the light of the moon and you feel a haze creep across your mind. A spider web drapes itself over your senses, stifling your ability to move or shift. Your breathing shudders slightly as you force yourself to remember how your lungs move, watching Copia’s eyebrows furrow slightly. You feel the spider web lift a bit and your breaths come easier to you, a gasp falling from your lips as Papa’s tongue flicks against your clit in a practiced motion. 

Satisfied, Copia smirks and brings his lips to yours again, groaning as he makes contact and his tongue slides easily into your slackened mouth. You hum a high moan as you attempt to move your hips against Papa, his tongue sliding through your lips before teasing your entrance, darting into you and quickly back out as soon as you register the intrusion. 

Copia grinds his cock against you, moving one hand down to his zipper to free himself from the restraining material. You feel the hot drag of his cock on your hip, a line of pre-cum smearing where it lay. A growl rumbles in Papa’s chest as he leans up on his elbows and licks the stripe of pre-cum, eyes burning into yours as he does so. You don’t miss the subtle way that his hips grind down into the bed between your legs.

Copia hisses a soft curse, sitting up from you and crashing his lips into Papa’s, tangling his fingers into his raven locks and holding him against him. Papa moans against his mouth, hips canting into the bed as one of his hands scrabble at the zipper on his pants, struggling to free his cock. You lay, immobilized as you watch his cock finally bob free, purple and flushed. A string of pre-cum drips from the head of his cock to bead on your skin. 

“Papa,” Copia moans against his mouth, biting his lower lip with more force than was necessary. Papa pulls back, practically diving back between your legs and burying his tongue and lips in your cunt. Copia presses a heated kiss to your collarbone before moving his mouth higher and mumbling against your skin, “Are you ready, Sister?”

“Y-yes,” you manage to get out between half frozen lips. Copia brings his lips to your pulse point in your neck, licking swiftly before finally biting down. You gasp sharply as you feel his fangs puncture your skin, the blood flowing hot and free into his greedy mouth as he drinks from you. The skin around the bite already feels flushed and hot and you moan as you feel his cold mouth turn warm with the heat of your blood flowing through him. 

A loud growl sounds from between your legs and you struggle to turn your head to watch as Papa rears up, teeth poking below his lower lip slightly and nostrils flaring as he smells your blood. His hand shoots out quickly and grabs one of yours, bringing your wrist to his lips as his tongue lathes over your veins. With a flash they sink into your skin, warm blood flowing down your arm that he laps up with his tongue. 

Almost instantly his gaze turns predatory and you watch as his cock jumps with the renewed lust. With his knees, he kicks your legs further apart and gets between them, keeping your wrist pressed to his lips. His cock head bumps against your cunt and his eyes go half-lidded, the already heady arousal only brought to a raging inferno by the taste of you on his lips. He drops your hand with a /thump/ back to the bed leaving your arms akimbo, licking his lips obscenely as he strokes his cock, looking down at your pussy as he does so. The papal paint around his mouth and chin are smeared with your slick and your blood, making him appear even more feral than he had previously. 

You moan and attempt once more to shift your hips upward, into him, but are still held fast by whatever mind control Copia is exerting over you. Papa slides the head of his cock through your slickness, tapping it on your clit with a wry grin as he watches you attempt to move against him. Small moans and breathy gasps fall from you as Copia bends, taking your nipple into his mouth and sucking. Pinpricks of pain alight as his fangs sink into the soft flesh there, the blood running down in rivulets to pool between your breasts. 

“Ready, sorella?” Papa asks, only just sliding his cock head into you before pulling back- teasing you like this was a favourite game of his. The quick promise of being filled making your heart leap before he pulls away, leaving you feeling the loss only to repeat the motion. 

“I think she’s ready, Papa. As ready as she’ll ever be, at least.” Copia swirls his tongue around your nipple, bending to lap at the blood between your breasts. Your eyes fall shut as you groan, Papa’s cock finally sliding into you, stretching you with a full feeling. It’s almost as if you can feel the thick vein that runs the length of his cock pressing against your walls, high little moans dropping from you. 

“Copia, take your pleasure, si? You were right, she’s ready.” Papa’s head falls back in pleasure as his eyes screw shut, hips moving languidly against you. His hands come behind your knees, bending your legs and allowing him deeper access to you as he does so. Beside you, Copia takes his cock in hand, pressing another insistent kiss to your lips before nibbling softly at the lower one.

“Sister, can you take me as well?” Copia’s thumb comes to your mouth, easing your jaw open as he moves up the bed, kneeling beside your head. With his other hand he strokes his cock slowly, watching your eyes for any sense of hesitance. The spider-web over your brain lifts just enough to allow you to stick your tongue out and hum an assent before locking your movements once more. 

Just as Papa had done with his, Copia taps his cock head against your tongue before sliding into your mouth, the relative slackness of your muscles easing the way for him. It’s an easy glide and he only stops when he bumps the back of your throat and you gag slightly. With a slow roll, his head falls back, hands gripping the sides of your head tightly as his fingers entangle in your hair. His hips roll into you, thrusting his cock in and out of your mouth at an easy pace.

Between your legs, Papa snarls slightly as he picks up the pace of his hips, snapping into you roughly. His grip loosens on one of your legs, wrapping it instead around his hip and freeing his hand. He pounds into you, leaning over you slightly to grip Copia’s hair, bringing his head forward to crash their lips together in a flurry of growls and teeth. All you can do is watch from the corner of your eye as the two kiss heatedly, Copia’s thrusts into your mouth never stilling. By now, lines of spit and pre-cum have tracked down the sides of your mouth and the noises you’re making are far from sexy, but you can’t be bothered to care. 

Papa’s hips slam into your own roughly before he stills momentarily, pulling out of you and shooting thick ropes of cum across your body. He groans with the aftershocks against Copia’s mouth, moaning softly as the younger man bites his lower lip into his mouth. The act would have drawn blood, had either of the two possessed working circulatory systems anymore. 

Papa pulls back from Copia finally, his hips still rolling slightly as he works himself through the last of his climax. He brings your bloodied wrist back to his mouth, slurping at lapping the rest of the blood that’s still slowly oozing out of the small puncture wounds, eyelids fluttering. Copia watches him, still fucking your mouth at a fast pace, balls slapping into your cheek with a sound that he seems to revel in.

Finally he pulls himself out of your mouth, cock connected to your lips by a thick strand of spit and cum, before wrapping a fist around himself. You watch as his cock head disappears and reappears in his fist before he cums, getting most of it in your opened mouth and the rest across your face and neck. As soon as he cums, you feel the haze on your brain lessen and then disappear altogether. 

Papa lays himself across your body as you stretch your aching limbs, tongue tracing the line of Copia’s cum on your throat and face. He presses a slow and languid kiss to your lips, chuckling darkly in his throat at the intake of breath from Copia beside him. Pulling away from your lips with a wet kiss, he turns to address him.

“Something sexy about this, eh, Copia? You like seeing me kiss you into our Sister’s mouth?” Papa drags his tongue along his lower lip, rolling his hips against you as he does so. Copia’s eyes flutter as you repeat Papa’s motion, moving your tongue along your lips and drawing it back into your mouth, making a show of savoring the taste of him. You can feel Papa’s cock where it rests against your stomach, slightly plump and becoming increasingly more interested.

“You know there is, Papa. Don’t tease.” Copia flushes under the papal paint, running a hand through his hair. He continues speaking as he gets off of the bed, retrieving his shirt and pulling it over his arms. “You may have another round in you, but I need some wine before we go again.”

“I could go for wine,” you pipe up from underneath Papa. Papa rolls to the side and laughs heartily, hand coming to rest on your stomach.

“As could I, cara. An aperitif before round two, si?”


End file.
